


Bane - Snap

by Nathaniel_Quietly



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathaniel_Quietly/pseuds/Nathaniel_Quietly
Summary: So for those who havent heard, October is here and we at DC Animated Adventures are teaming up with Nazario Designs to giveaway the complete Batman: The Animated Series on DVD! Chris will draw a villain a day and you just write a short 400-500 word story about that character and you're entered! That simple!Lance and I decided that we wanted to play along as well, even though we're not qualified to win (as we are putting on the contest). Here's my entry for today: BANE! (Check outThe DCAA Facebookfor more information.)





	Bane - Snap

So for those who havent heard, October is here and we at DC Animated Adventures are teaming up with Nazario Designs to giveaway the complete Batman: The Animated Series on DVD! Chris will draw a villain a day and you just write a short 400-500 word story about that character and you're entered! That simple!

Lance and I decided that we wanted to play along as well, even though we're not qualified to win (as we are putting on the contest). Here's my entry for today: BANE! (Check out [The DCAA Facebook](http://https://www.facebook.com/dcanimatedadventures/) for more information.)

**Snap**

_Krakt!_

The sound haunted him. It invaded his dreams. A beautiful, reverberating crack as he took the manifestation of all his childhood fears and broke them over his knee.

_Krakt!_

He hadn’t just broken the Bat’s spine. He’d crushed the Bat’s spirit, and shattered his convictions. He’d planned meticulously, strategizing every detail beforehand. He had his pawns across the board before Wayne had even realized he was playing the game. He was a proud man, an intelligent man. He was Bane! But all the world remembered was how the Santa Priscan musclehead who had put the Bat in traction.

_Krakt!_

And still, the sound haunted him, a melody he could not replicate and could never escape. A nameless tune he could not hum. A memory he could not forget.

He moved through the rain-slicked alleys of his former home, a shadow darker than any shade cast by the slums around him. Fat, greasy drops of moisture fell with mercurial inconstance from clotheslines strung between the buildings. Food waste and refuse lay strewn about the alley, sticky from the damp. He crept on slow feet, soft feet, the pace a man of his bulk should not have been able to manage. He was hunting. 

_Krakt!_

No! He was Bane! He was above such petty remembrances! The search for this elusive sound was just another distraction. Another addiction. He fingered the control toggles on his left wrist idly and pushed the comparison away. Venom had strength in its weakness. His hunt for the sound was nothing. 

He had walked almost a mile this night. Through the mist and rainswept streets. Tonight was not right for a hunt--the prey had already sought shelter from the wet, the cold. He would not find satisfaction.

_Krakt!_

It would not be the same. Whoever he found, whatever their constitution, it would not the same. Even if, through some happenstance, he were to confront Wayne again...even if he could lay the Bat across his knee once more….

It would not be the same. The rush, the electrified thrill was gone. He’d accomplished his goal. The fact that Wayne had come back was no fault of his.

_Krakt!_

The homeless indigent had pulled some ragged papers over his body, the ink running from the pages, staining the outermost layer of his frayed garments. Bane had him in his thick, weighty fingers before he could open his eyes. With a smooth, practiced motion, Bane took his shins in his right hand, lifted his knee, and brought the beggar down with a crushing force upon it.

_Snap!_

The sound was brittle. Hollow. Empty. As he had known it would be.

Bane tossed the rumpled collection of rags aside, and walked on. He was above disappointment. He was Bane.


End file.
